


Domestic! Sander Sides Shorts

by Fand0m_Trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They all need hugs tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_Trash/pseuds/Fand0m_Trash
Summary: A collection of short chapters and drabbles centered around the Sanders Sides! Non-Canon compliment unless specially stated in the chapter notes! (I'm bad at summaries, but please read, it's a lot of fun!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Domestic! Sander Sides Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil wakes from a nightmare, and turns to his most effective coping mechanism... Late night baking?

"Virge?" Patton squinted his eyes groggily before flipping on the kitchen light. Sure enough, the mind palaces very own edge lord was standing in the middle of the room, a bag of flour in his arms, glaring at the absence of darkness.

"Patton, what in the -"

"Virgil, what are you doing?" The sides started at the same time. Virgil looked to the ground sheepishly and muttered under his breath. "I sincerely hope that's flour mister."

"Pat, what- of course it is-" 

"AND I hope you don't plan on eating it raw, because raw flour contains salmonella young man and I will NOT have you getting salmonella-"

"What- yeah sure whatever Dad, now-" Virgil stuttered, slamming the flour on the counter to shove his hand in his pockets.

"AND last but certainly not least, what in the world are you doing up at-" Patton checked the clock on the over. "-Two in the morning?!?" 

Virgil tensed up. "Um..." Justas he was about to explain, Roman barrelled into the kitchen, toting a comically large box of colorful cupcake toppers. 

"Well I know it's not much, but these were the best I could summon in such short notice. I could only find HALF of the gold glitter I usually use but..." The creative side faltered in his stride as he noticed a very confused Patton staring from his side of the kitchen. Virgil cleared his throat. 

"Is now a bad time to tell you I partake in late night baking sessions?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! Wow it's been three years since my last work on this site! How's everyone doing? (☆▽☆) So not much has changed with my writing style (or quality for that matter, oof), but I really wanted to write again! It's a great outlet for me personally, and I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! As always, I'd love it if you all would leave comments, I live for them! 
> 
> Also, it would be awesome if anyone had any requests for future shorts? I have ideas as well, but I'd love to hear what you all have to say! Tysm!


End file.
